


surrender to the lullaby

by katlikestowrite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlikestowrite/pseuds/katlikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's eyelashes extended over the expanse of his tainted cheeks, summer heat leaving a sheen of sweat in his forehead and chest. Ian watched his chest rise and fall with every shallow breath he took. He looked beautiful. </p><p>or the one where Ian watches Mickey sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surrender to the lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write something else but I couldn't stop thinking of this so yeah. I have no idea where this came from but I'm glad I wrote it, Hope you like it! Enjoy. x

 

Waking up next to Mickey was definitely Ian's dream. They were cuddled like usual, Ian's long limbs surrounding Mickey's smaller body, the brunette's back to the ginger's chest and to Ian, it was heaven. Ian rested his head in his boyfriend's blades pressing a small kiss at the base of the other boy's pale neck. Mickey stirred and murmured something in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

 

Ian lifted himself on his elbow so he could watch the other boy's face. Mickey's eyelashes extended over the expanse of his tainted cheeks, summer heat leaving a sheen of sweat in his forehead and torso. Ian watched his chest rise and fall with every shallow breath he took. He looked beautiful. He looked so peaceful and relax, Ian was afraid to blink in case it was all a dream and he'd wake up if he didn't pay attention to every single detail.

 

Ian has done this before (a lot), when he wakes up before Mickey -which is almost always- he just stays in bed as long as he can observing the older boy. Breathing his scent like it was oxigen. Counting the freckles on Mickey's back, touching and tracing, joining them with imaginary lines painted by his fingertips. Memorising the texture of Mickey's skin, watching everything thoughtfully. Mickey's lips were slightly opened, wet and puffy from Ian's kisses the night before. So pink and full and Ian just wanted to kiss him again and again. His hair, product free pointing everywhere from Ian's hands running through it, its ebony color seamed to shine on its own, sunrays leaking through the old ripped window's curtain and reflecting in it.

 

Mickey was so beautiful and he didn't even know it. His smooth, pale skin seemed to call Ian's touch and Ian was always glad to give in.

 

Ian loved to touch him, he loved to watch him and he loved to feel him. He loved Mickey so much he couldn't even take it sometimes. It was huge and suffocating, and it felt a lot like drowing. It was like being dead but being alive, it was breathing for the first time after a long swimn. Ian wouldn't change anything about it.

 

Every moment they lived, even the bad ones (especially the bad ones), had led them to this. They made their love bigger and they made them stronger. Mickey wasn't afraid of his father anymore and Ian wasn't afraid of losing Mickey.

 

Mickey had told him one afternoon when he got home from work, a couple months after 'The Incident' as they liked to call it. They were sitting on the couch watching tv, drinking and smoking. A Goddamn good joint and three beers later, he leaned against Ian's body and murmured.

 

"It was my biggest fear, you know. My father? I was so afraid of him" he had laughed bitterly in Ian's shoulder before taking a long breath and continue talking, voice muffled and slow "But I'm not afraid of him anymore. Now I'm more afraid to lose you. Isn't that funny? That I'm always afraid of something?" he snorted quietly.

 

Ian had struggled trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, he leaned and kissed Mickey's peach black hair, ducking his head to reach Mickey's ear and murmured back.

 

"You'll never lose me, Mick"

 

Now looking back, to the mistakes they made, to the words they said, to everything they didn't say, he didn't regret anything because it was all worth it. He couldn't imagine his life without the ex-con. His life was honest to God perfect now, or as perfect as anyone's life could be while living in the South Side of Chigago, Ian thought smiling to himself.

 

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" the too familiar voice broke Ian's train of thought. He looked down at the man he loved, who was now awake and waiting for an answer, ducking his head to press a quick kiss on Mickey's lips he said "Just thinking" still smiling like the idiot in love he knew he was.

 

"Don't hurt yourself, Firecrotch" Mickey teased, squirming when Ian poked him on his side. "What were you thinking of then?" he asked slapping the ginger's hands away.

 

Ian just smiled at him, a happy smile, full of adoration and answered looking straight at his boyfriend's eyes "Just you".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr under mickey-is-fucking-gay.tumblr.com tell me what you think!


End file.
